In conventional imagers, extending dynamic range may be performed by interlaced exposures alternating every row pair (e.g. a long exposure and a short exposure). These conventional imagers typically implement a color filter array (CFA) such as a Bayer pattern where every other row filters different colors (i.e. odd rows filter green and red colors, whereas even rows filter blue and green colors). Thus, each exposure alternates every row pair (i.e. two rows are used and then two rows are skipped in a repeating pattern. Since two rows (i.e. a row pair) are skipped, aliasing artifacts and decreased resolution may result in the final image.